LEGO Island
LEGO Island is an island in the Phanta Sea created by the Infomaniac. History Early History In the 1950s, after building Key Lime and the Soup and Sandwich Islands, the Infomaniac built LEGO Island to be his home and wrote the Constructopedia to contain building instructions for the island. Wanting a friend, the Infomaniac also built his first friend, the Brickster. For years, the Infomaniac and the Brickster were best friends and spent many days on LEGO Island playing and building. One night, however, the Infomaniac contemplated building a second Minifig to hang out with him and the Brickster, but the Brickster felt insulted by this. The Brickster then stole many LEGO Bricks from LEGO Island, constructed a space shuttle with some of these bricks, and flew off to space to build OGEL Island. Meanwhile, despite the Brickster's frequent returns to steal more LEGO Bricks, LEGO Island grew and grew over the years. The LEGO Island Police Department formed and arrested the Brickster, and recaptured him when he used pizza to escape. Many more buildings were constructed, and Minifigs came from all over the LEGO Planet to populate this new island, including Mac Roni, Sandy Roni, Mama Clickott, and Papa Brickolini. In approximately 1982, Rootin' Tootin' Roni won LEGO Island's first rodeo. At one point, the mysterious Captain Click came to LEGO Island and hid himself away in a cave in Space Mountain. He may have had something important to do with LEGO Island's history, seeing as he is very knowledgeable about it. Arguably one of the most famous Minifigs of LEGO Island's history is Bologna Roni. He was known for being one of the greatest adventurers of LEGO Island, or at least a very convincing storyteller. One day, he mysteriously disappeared in the Phanta Sea, leaving behind his only son, Pepper Roni. Pepper was later adopted by Mama and Papa Brickolini and trained to be their pizza delivery boy for their Pizzeria. The Brickster is Loose! By 1997, LEGO Island was a bustling town, home to many happy Minifigs at work and play. Races were held both at the LEGO Island Racetrack and the Beach nearly every day. The Medical Center was always at work nursing sick Minifigs, sharks, dogs, cats, and parrots back to health, while the Octan Gas Station both provided gas and repairs. The Super 2 Store and Bank were both undergoing remodeling, while helicopters, jet skis, racecars, and dune buggies were being assembled. The most prominent of these would be the new Police Helicopter, which was placed at the landing pad next to the Metro PD Jail. After delivering pizzas to the Octan Gas Station, Metro PD Station, Racetrack, and Medical Center, Peper Roni was sent to deliver a spicy pizza to the Metro PD Jail. There, the Brickster grabbed the pizza and told Pepper that it was all a ploy to help him escape, and that Pepper was an illiterate fool. Using the super-hot pizza, the Brickster melted the lock of the Metro PD Jail and stole the Police Helicopter, using it to snatch the Red Power Brick from the Information Center. On his skateboard, Pepper Roni pursued the Brickster after he stole an ambulance and was deconstructing the island's buildings. The Brickster slowed Pepper down by throwing pieces of the Police Helicopter at him, but eventually ran out of pieces and hid in Captain Click's cave. Pepper Roni, Nick Brick, and Laura Brick searched the island and collected all the pieces, then Pepper rebuilt the Police Helicopter. The Infomaniac added the Pizza Tubo Chucker to the helicopter, and Pepper took to the skies, firing pizzas at the Brickster to distract him while Nick and Laura Brick arrested the criminal. LEGO Island was once more at peace, and the population celebrated Pepper's success and the Brickster's capture. The bulidings deconstructed by the Brickster were eventually rebuilt. LEGO Island Comic Adventures A few years later, Dr. Ignatius Voltage came to LEGO Island by speedboat for unknown reasons. In addition, the famous artist Bricasso came to LEGO Island to have his most popular painting put into the LEGO Island Museum. A new Mission Control Space Station was also built atop Space Mountain. Unfortunately, the Brickster escaped the Metro PD Jail. He stole the Bricasso painting and used Dr. Voltage's speedboat to bring it to Castle Island. Pepper Roni and Luna Rom followed him and were able to bring back the Bricasso painting, though the Brickster was still at large. One night, the Brickster later lured another Brickolini's pizza delivery boy, Arnold, to the House on Spooky Hill. Pepper and Luna traveled inside the haunted house to scare away the Brickster and rescue Arnold. The next day, the Brickster and his Brickster-Bots stole the Brickolini's pizza oven and brought it aboard a Fish Ship to bring to the LEGO Planet's moon. Pepper and Luna used another space shuttle to chase after them, then later returned with the oven and the Brickster in tow. The Brickster's Revenge The Infomaniac remodeled the base of LEGO Island itself, to make it larger to support a larger population and town. The overall layout of the island remained the same - for example, the Information Center and Metro PD Station (renamed the Command Post Central) remained on the west side of the island while Space Mountain and the Super 2 Store remained on the east side - but its size was much larger, and more buildings were constructed. In addition, four computer designers: Darren, Rich Pickings, Rob Banks, and Steve Hen came to LEGO Island to set up their own computer design studio. However, the only place large enough for the studio was in Captain Click's cave, and the four designers had to convince the old pirate skeleton to leave the cave and give it to them.' After a day of delivering pizzas and building a new house with Bill Ding, Pepper Roni delivered a non-spicy pizza to the Brickster. The Brickster, however, had hidden some spices in the jail, added them to the pizza, created a pizza so hot it allowed him to use his "patented dragon breath", and broke out of jail. Once more, he stole the Police Helicopter and flew to the Information Center, but this time he ignored the Red Power Brick and instead stole the Constructopedia. He proceeded to rip out most of its pages, resulting in the deconstruction of every building on LEGO Island. In addition, he opened a portal to OGEL Island and brought in an army of Brickster-Bots. Most of the Constructopedia's pages were scattered by the wind, but still on LEGO Island. Defeating the Brickster-Bots using pizza, Pepper searched the island for these Constructopedia pages. Upon putting them back into the Constructopedia, the buildings reformed. Pepper Roni traveled to Castle Island and Adventurers' Island, then came back with the remaining Constructopedia pages. Once more, LEGO Island was fully intact. However, the Brickster summoned a wave of pizza-immune Brickster-Bots and kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini. Pepper Roni and DJ Radio teamed up and used L.E.G.O. Radio to make the Brickster-Bots dance until they fell apart. Then, after receiving some parachute training from Technician Bob in the Space Simulation Station, Pepper went to the Mission Control Spaceport and took off in the Mission Control Rocket. Later, Pepper Roni returned to LEGO Island in a Fish Ship with Mama Brickolini and Papa Brickolini - the Brickster was trapped in his own palace on OGEL Island. The entire island celebrated, even some Brickster-Bots who wanted nothing more than to party and dance. The Brickster later returned to LEGO Island, apparently a reformed Minifig. Island Xtreme Stunts The Infomaniac remodeled LEGO Island yet again, the island now much larger than its original size. In 2002, Director Steven Spielbrick and the crew of LEGO Studios arrived at LEGO Island to film a movie titled Island Xtreme Stunts. Pepper Roni and the Brickster were cast as the film's hero and villain, respectively. Scenes were filmed in a blue screen studio set up on LEGO Island. Everything seemed peaceful on LEGO Island, though the Brickster-Bots would occasionally stir up trouble by causing pranks. In addition, Nick Brick was working to reveal the Brickster's true colors, for he suspected that the Brickster was up to no good. Meanwhile, the Brickster-Bots practiced their building skills in LEGO Island's construction yard, then built a tall tower on Space Mountain to serve as the Brickster's base. When the Infomaniac found out, the Brickster captured him and locked him in the top of the tower. On the day of the completion of Island Xtreme Stunts, the Brickster revealed his plot to the rest of LEGO Island's population - he was actually using the movie as a cover-up while he worked on creating a machine capable of deconstructing the LEGO Planet itself, but if anybody dared stop him, the Infomaniac would die. He retreated to his tower, defended by Brickster-Bots, while Pepper pursued first in a car, then on foot, then by skateboard. After a climatic battle atop the Brickster's tower, the Brickster was defeated, the Infomaniac was saved, and the machine was set to self-destruct. Proven to not be as redeemed as he claimed, the Brickster was arrested and put in jail, and LEGO Island was once more peaceful. Everyone gathered in the LEGO Island movie theater to watch the completed Island Xtreme Stunts. Super Soggy Soccer The Brickster escaped late that year, though how and for how long is unknown. The Red and Blue soccer teams were scheduled to play the final game of their championship on LEGO Island, but both teams mysteriously disappeared. Pepper Roni worked together with the Alpha Team to rescue the soccer teams and capture Evil Ogel. The championship was played as scheduled, and the Brickster was arrested shortly after. Invasion of LEGO Island The existence of the Brickspider Bot v1.0 reveals that in 2007 the Brickster broke out of jail again - this time, not on his own, but aided by his Brickster-Bots. The Brickster-Bot army swept through LEGO Island, capturing most of the population and destroying many buildings. In addition, the Brickster stole the Red Power Brick once more and broke it into shards. Before all the Fish Ships could depart, the LEGOLAND army arrived and shot down one of the Fish Ships. Pepper Roni, who had somehow remained asleep during the invasion, finally woke up to find a devastated LEGO Island. He rescued Sky Lane from the rubble of the Funberg house, who explained to him what happened. Working together, they found Bill Ding and an amnesic medic who was either Enter or Return before traveling to the Information Center. Inside, they rescued the Infomaniac from a regiment of Brickster-Bots, then left the island through the Information Center's secret basement and the SS LEGO Island inside. Meanwhile, the Brickster-Bots attacked the Information Center, only to find it empty. Eventually, Pepper and the rest of LEGO Island's population returned to LEGO Island, where they rebuilt everything that was destroyed by the Brickster and his Brickster-Bots. Dino Attack In 2010, all was peaceful on LEGO Island when the population received a warning on the L.E.G.O. Radio that several cargo ships infested with Mutant Dinos were on a direct course for LEGO Island, and that it was of the utmost importance that everyone evacuated to Antarctica. Everyone escaped except the Brickster, who did not hear the warning and took advantage of his temporary freedom to climb off the evacuation ship. As predicted, the cargo ships arrived at LEGO Island, and LEGO Island was devastated in the invasion. A Mutant Raptor even tore up the Constructopedia, leaving much of LEGO Island bare and featureless, and what little buildings remained were in ruin. While Dino Attack Team came to the island to combat Mutant Dinos on various occasions, including Voltage's mission to rescue Pepper Roni, LEGO Island was not considered a high priority for most of the war. Interest in LEGO Island sparked up when a Dino Attack spy revealed that the Mutant Dinos were actually guarding the Constructopedia. In addition, there were many Mutant T-Rex and Mutant Pterosaur nests on the island, and Specs feared that Dr. Rex was using LEGO Island's nests to expand his army. Therefore, as soon as Dino Attack agents returned from a mission to the Goo Caverns, he sent most of the team on a mission to neutralize the nests and retrieve the Constructopedia. Semick led a squad of Dino Attack agents to search the Residential Area for Mutant Dinos and the Constructopedia, while elite agents Rex and Reptile led another group of agents and allies to search the Information Center. Neither group could find the Constructopedia, but Ata apparently found it in the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, only to get trapped. He sent a radio message to the Information Center, telling Rex and Reptile's group of his location. This, in addition to an anonymous note written by a pirate also saying that the Constructopedia was in the station, caused the Dino Attack Team to focus on the L.E.G.O. Radio Station. Ata was rescued, and the Constructopedia was secured. Another note from this mysterious pirate led the Dino Attack agents to Space Mountain, where they found out the notes were from Captain Click. The pirate skeleton revealed that he needed the Constructopedia to get back into his cave, and so stole the book and tore out the page for his cave door. Both Captain Click and the Dino Attack agents were surprised upon discovering a secret laboratory in place of his cave. Inside, they saw XERRD scientists, Dr. Inferno's henchmen, and the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Any spare Dino Attack agents within the area were called to the cave, where they battled the scientists, henchmen, and Brickspider Bot while destroying the laboratory and putting it out of commission. Eventually, the scientists and henchmen were either dead or surrendered, and the Brickspider Bot's escape was cut off. However, it created a distraction, allowing it to steal the Constructopedia and tear out the page for LEGO Island itself. LEGO Island then began to break into millions of 1x1 LEGO Bricks which floated into a portal in the sky, taking most Minifigs on the island and the Brickspider Bot with it. However, a few Minifigs and nearly all the Mutant Dinos could not balance on the 1x1 bricks and instead fell into the Phanta Sea below. The LEGO City Coast Guard arrived later to help any survivors. After rescuing agents Elizabeth Winsor and Andrew, they managed to help several other Minifigs, including several civilians and Enter, who left the Dino Attack Headquarters medical wing to participate in the mission. Elizabeth then teamed up with three divers named Joe, Steve, and Dan. They worked together to investigate what had happened to LEGO Island. They managed to determine that LEGO Island deconstructed because a "LEGO Island Baseplate" page was removed. They tried to communicate with agent David Norman, who was brought into the portal with the island, via radio, but after a failed attempt to restore LEGO Island by putting a Construcopedia page in a different book cover, the radio short-circuited and any minifigs in the void were now on their own. Shortly after the expedition, it was also revealed that LEGO Island's disappearance had resulted in a temporary gravitational increase due to the portal. In all the confusion, a space shuttle crashed on an island not far from where LEGO Island once was. Meanwhile, in the Torn World, LEGO Island's 1x1 bricks cascaded into a field of floating bricks. Captain Click explained that this is where bricks removed by the Constructopedia went until placed back into the book, and the only way to return to the LEGO Planet and rebuild LEGO Island was by putting the base page back into the book, but first they had to retrieve the book and the page from the Brickspider Bot. Along the way, they fought scientists and Inferno agents who were also brought into the void, and began to piece together a walkway using the 1x1 bricks. After a long, hard battle, the Constructopedia was retrieved and LEGO Island was restored to its place in the Phanta Sea. Post-War With the Constructopedia retrieved and Mutant Dinos eradicated from LEGO Island, the island experienced a speedy recovery and was mostly reconstructed by the end of 2010. On December 31, 2010, LEGO Island was host to a New Year's Eve party, where LEGO Island citizens who became Dino Attack veterans such as Andrew and Zachary Virchaus were given an honorary appearance. Major Locations Space Mountain Space Mountain is a mountain on LEGO Island, and the point of highest elevation. It is located on the northwest side of LEGO Island, near the Residential Area. For years, Space Mountain was only a park with some trees at the top. However, by 2001, Space Mountain's summit was home to a Mission Control Space Station run by Technician Bob. In 2002, Xtreme Tower and the Brickster's tower were both built on Space Mountain. During the Dino Attack, the Mission Control Space Station was destroyed by Mutant Dinos, and several Mutant Pterosaurs created nests on its summit. When a group of Dino Attack agents tried to go to Captain Click's cave by Fire Hammer and T-1 Typhoon, the Mutant Pterosaurs began tearing off chunks of Space Mountain and dropping it upon the vehicles. The Mutant Pterosaurs, nests, and part of Space Mountain's summit were blown up by the T-1 Typhoon to both end the attack and creating a makeshift landing pad for the giant helicopter. Captain Click's Cave A mysterious cave in the side of Space Mountain, it is one of the most important areas of LEGO Island. For years, it was home to the mysterious Captain Click, who blocked it off with an indestructible door. If anybody knocked on the door, Click would shoo them away, but if they persisted, he would drop some ancient secret of LEGO Island just to make them go away. During his residence, the only other feature of the cave was a treasure chest containing a cat, a pirate skeleton, and a ghost. By 2001, Darren, Rich Pickings, Rob Banks, and Steve Hen wanted a place to set up their design studio, and so they convinced Captain Click into giving them his cave. They changed the door's lock, so that it could only be opened by a password: SDREAMS. Pepper Roni eventually learned this password and visited the design studio to see what they were working on. When Captain Click tried to regain access to his cave, he was unable to open the new lock, and left without a home. When the Dino Attack began, XERRD secretly established a laboratory in Captain Click's cave. In his efforts to regain access to his cave, Captain Click lured the Dino Attack agents to the cave, where together they discovered the laboratory. LEGO Island Laboratory The LEGO Island Laboratory was a laboratory set up by XERRD in Captain Click's cave during the Dino Attack. The laboratory was lined with machines for mutating dinosaurs as well as teleporters created by Michelle Glados to spread the Mutant Dino invasion. After the battle for the Goo Caverns, the LEGO Island Laboratory was under the watch of the Brickspider Bot v1.0, who commanded the XERRD scientists and Inferno henchmen working in the laboratory. The teleport pads were used to teleport Mutant Lizards aboard Reptile's T-1 Typhoon after the Dino Attack Team arrived on the island; however, once radio communications were jammed, the teleporters were unable to function. A massive battle took place within the laboratory, during which the Dino Attack agents successfully destroyed much of the machinery and killed most of the henchmen and Mutant Dinos inside. The laboratory was then destroyed when the Brickspider Bot removed the Baseplate Page from the Constructopedia. Trivia *Because the island's design varies between each game in the trilogy, LEGO Island is depicted in Dino Attack RPG as having the overall geography and map of the original LEGO Island design combined with the size and scale of the Island Xtreme Stunts design. See Also *Torn World Category:LEGO Category:Locations